


evening walk

by platonics



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Finland (Country), Fluff, Kissing, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics
Summary: While on a trip to Finland with the rest of PasuPare, Chisato and Hina have a few moments alone.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	evening walk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sousha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sousha/gifts).

> set ambiguously post-canon?? probably college aged. they're on a lil vacation in finland so eve can show her friends her hometown and such :'3
> 
> this is also my first time writing for bandori, so let me know what you think!

Jetlag was a bitch. And unfortunately for Chisato, it didn’t seem like she’d be getting a nap any time soon. That, of course, was because her girlfriend was just as excitable as ever. Did Hina even need sleep? Sometimes Chisato couldn’t help but wonder if she was some kind of alien that didn’t operate by human standards.

Currently, the girl in question was holding her hand, swinging their joined arms back and forth with no regard for the fact that they were on a crowded street. Shaking her head indulgently, Chisato allowed it to happen, but kept an eye out to ensure they didn’t end up smacking any unsuspecting pedestrians. Perhaps one upside to the whole situation was that hardly anyone recognized them here. Back in Japan, all of them, and Chisato especially, had to be mindful of their behavior in public. PR was very important for idols, after all.

But here, on the streets of Helsinki, they probably just looked like a pair of quirky tourists, with Hina crowing about how ‘boppin’ everything was and darting between vendors and storefronts with Chisato in tow.

“And the movie I watched on the plane was really zappin’ too,” Hina said, making Chisato realize she’d zoned out for a few moments. “I can’t believe you slept through it, Chisato-chan. All the different lives the main character lived...! Were all of them real, or none of them? Or both? It’s so interesting. I didn’t quite get it, but that just made it better.”

“Yes, that does sound interesting,” Chisato replied, letting some of her exhaustion seep into her voice. Hina didn’t exactly get subtlety sometimes. “Maybe we can watch it together another time. For now, don’t you think we should head back soon? We need to meet the others for dinner.” It was only early evening, darkness creeping in on the horizon, but thanks to the time difference, it felt like she should already be asleep. Eve’s family had suggested a relaxed dinner in, something Chisato was quite grateful for right now. Not least because it meant she wouldn’t have to worry about wrangling Hina in public.

“Aw, but I wanted to check out the amusement park,” Hina whined, leaning against her heavily. Chisato let out a quiet ‘oof,’ forced to wrap an arm around her to support her weight. Turquoise hair tickled her face, and she wrinkled her nose to fight off a sneeze. “I bet Finnish amusement parks are way different from Japanese ones!”

“I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to do that tomorrow. Wouldn’t it be more...boppin’ for all five of us to go together?” She offered a small smile, hoping that would be enough to appease her. 

“Mmh, I guess,” Hina replied, still clinging to her as they walked through the Market Square. “But I had something special in mind for just me and you, Chisato-chan,” she continued, voice lilting playfully. “Don’t you want to know what my plan was?”

“Alright,” she said with a soft sigh, continuing to steer her in the right direction. They’d have to catch a train to get back to Eve’s parents’ house, and given Chisato’s tendency to get turned around on public transportation, giving themselves some extra time wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. “Tell me, then.”

Hina giggled, and said nothing for a long few moments. Trying to build up to a dramatic reveal, Chisato supposed. 

“I wanted to kiss you at the top of the Ferris wheel,” she announced.

For a supposed genius, it wasn’t a terribly unique idea, but it made her heart flutter all the same. She was grateful for the dim, twilight skies, hoping it wouldn’t be too visible that she was blushing.

“As nice as that sounds, you don’t have to act so disappointed. You don’t need a Ferris wheel in order to kiss me.” Tugging Hina closer, she pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Yet another thing they couldn’t do so freely in Japan. Making a soft, contented sound into the kiss, Hina wound her fingers into her hair, keeping them locked into a warm embrace for a long few seconds.

By the time they pulled away and continued onwards to the train station, Chisato was beginning to think this vacation would be even better than she expected it to be.


End file.
